The release of the Pearl
by femininemystique34
Summary: The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow struggles to release his beloving Pearl when, suddenly a certain young woman walks into his life and everything turns upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**-F****irst potc fanfic. YAY!Ok so this is going to be multi-chaptered. I think it might seem a little crappy now since it's only the start but I promise it'll get better. Jack also may be a little OOC but well...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alice and her mother**

**Chapter 1**

Little Alice Pearce was standing behind a large wooden door from which she could hear her mom ,No1 prostitute in the whole island of Tortuga, screaming with agony as she was pleasing her latest customer. After a few minutes both the man and her mother came out of the room. Alice's curiosity took over as her eye caught a shiny item next to her mother's work-bed , she began walking towards the item and streched her tiny arms to reach it. She made it, she took it in her little hands and examined it. It was breathaking! Tiny but impressive nontheless. It looked like a ruby but far more breathtaking .Theyoung girl suddenly heard her mother's footsteps and quickly hided the item in her pocket before her mother could see it.

...

10 Years Later

The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow was walking around the streets of Tortuga , bottle of Rum in hand ,looking completely lost and disappointed. He still hadn't figured out a way to release his beloving "Pearl".

After a few minutes he realised his bottle had been empty.

"Why is the Rum always gone?" He asked himself as he was looking around in order to find a pub where he would buy himself another one (or maybe two,three ,five?) bottle of his favorite drink. He ,then, found it. He entered the "Captain's Daughter" and immediantly spotted his former first mate, Josemy Gibbs.

"Mr Gibbs!" He shouted loud enough for the man to hear.

"Jack! Did you have any luck with the Pearl?"The man asked Jack.

"I'm afraid not. We don't have many options left either..."Jack saddly said while waving to the waitress to get him a bottle of rum.

"We can try the goat, we still haven't tried the goat...Don't worry Jack there's still hope." Gibbs tried to confort him

"I shouldn't have left Angelica on that god-for-saken spit of land without learning something about the bloody ritual after all..." He said taking a gulp of his Rum.

Suddenly a loud "thud" and gunshots were heard, the pub's door was fled open and 6 women holding swords and guns stormed into the pub, destroying everything in their way. Then an other young woman entered the pub. Jack examined her with curiosity. She had long brown,curly hair ,that almost reached her waist, and black eyes, she wore a white shirt with a dark blue vest , khakis pants and black knee-high boots. She also wore a big hat.

"Who among you losers is Jack Sparrow?" The young woman yelled.

"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow, miss. And I believe that it's me. At your service." Jack said approaching her.

"Well, a pleasure to meet you Captain, also I believe the two of us have a lot to talk about, savvy?"The woman said smirking.

"I'm sorry love ,but you still haven't even told me your name..."Jack said approaching her even more.

"Ahh right, how rude of me ...It's Alice ,Captain Alice Pearce or Captain Alice SPARROW if you prefer...As I said the two of us have a lot to talk about, DAD!"

**-DUHN DUHN DUHN... Poor Jack . If you want this to continue R-E-V-I-E-W !PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Jack froze at her last words."Dad"?How did that happend?He was always extremely careful with _these _things!

"Hello?Can you hear me?" Alice said waving her hand in front of his face in an attempt to break him from his trans-like state.

Jack didn't respond. Alice sighed inwardly,rolled her eyes and dragged him by the arm in a room .She put him down on a chair and told the ones that were occupying the room to leave them alone.

"How?"Jack muttered, staring off to space.

"I'm sorry,what?"The woman asked him, she really hadn't heard him.

"How?"Jack said again louder.

"And to think I believed you were quite familliar with the process."The girl said sarcastically.

Jack was silent once again.

"Look ,Jack...I'm not here to ask you to be my father, I had a father and he was the best man I've ever met. Unfortunately that great man was recently murdered and my mother decided to tell me the truth about who my _real _father I learned that you are my father I was furious and the first thought that crossed my mind was to kill you . Then I thought back of the stories I've heard about you and thought that you could be...useful!"

"What do ya mean by 'seful luv?"Jack asked confused.

"Give me your hand."

"What?"

"Give me your hand!"

"No..."

"Just give me your bloody hand!"

Jack slowly layed his hand towards the girl's direction. She took his palm in hers and handed him a small shining item that looked like a ruby. _This looks familliar..._ Jack thought. After a few minutes he recognised it and his eyes widened with realisation.

"Ahh, I see that you know what I'm looking for..." Alice said smirking.

"Where did you find that?"Jack said looking at the girl with disbelief.

"It's a long story...And it's ,also none of your buisness!"The girl spat and then continued. "The way I see it Jack, I have both a ship and a crew and I know what I'm looking for on the other side,you just want to release your ship and rule the seas once again. If you agree to help me by providing me with a small item you posses you will be rewarded too ."

"What can I possibly have that is helpful to you?" Jack asked knowing exactly what the answer was going to be.

"Your compass, Jack..." Alice said looking him straight in the eye.

"And wot's the profit for me luv?"

"I'll show you how to release the Pearl."

Jack's eyes widened at her last statement. How could she possibly know?Then he thought again what the girl was looking for. She was looking for _Redbeard's Treasure!_Jack had been dreaming about finding that treasure since he was a little and had heard plenty of stories from Captain Teague he would have the chance to sail again. He loved Tortuga, yes,but he missed the sea and the feeling of freedom he got every time he took up a new adventure.

"So, what do ya say? Do we have an accord?" Alice said offering her hand for him to shake it.

"I believe we do!"Jack said and shook her hand.

They smiled at each other and left the room together.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Jack,Alice ,Gibbs and the six women that accompanied them were heading to Alice's ship. The great "Calypso's Fury" . Boy , she really loved that ship. Probably because she built it by herself . It took her months of course and many hours of work and sweat. It was very large with blue sails. Now that the Pearl didn't sail the seas "Calypso's Fury", "Queen Anne's Revenge" and the"Flying Dutchman" were the fastest and most powerful ships that sailed the seven seas.

"Here we are!"Alice exclaimed as the other women got on board."Now Jack , it was a pleasure meeting you but I'm afraid it's time for us to take seperate paths, hand me the compass."

"Not so fast luv! I ask permission to came aboard that impressive vechile of yours." Jack said waving his hands in the way only he knows.

"You must be joking!"

"Trust me luv, when I'm joking you'll know it."

"Well even if I wanted to take you with me I couldn't. You see there's a rule that I have regarding my crew."

"And what is that?"

"No men allowed." Alice said giving extra emphasis on the word 'men'.

"What? This can't be possible! If men are not allowed then by whom is your crew consisted of?" Gibbs suddenly said, unable to control himself.

"My crew is only consisted of women. Hard-working and dedicated to their goal ."

"But bringing women at the sea is bad luck!" Gibbs said more shocked than ever.

Jack ,surprisingly, all this time was silent, for the first time he didn't know what to say.

"So hand me the compass, I'll go find Redbeard's Treasure , then I'll come back , return you the compass and tell you what I know about the ritual."

"I don't think so luv, how can I be sure that you will return? I can't risk it...So why don't you make an exception for me and my friend over here, we go to find the Treasure together and then you tell me the ritual?I'm not any man after all... I'm your father!"

Alice thought about it and though she wasn't very fond of the idea , she had no other choice.

"Ahh ,fine! Get on board ,quickly!" The girl said and showed them the way.

_Well ,that's definetely going to be very intresting... _Alice thought and followed them.


	4. Chapter 4

-**NEW CHAP MATES !HOPE YA ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

"Captain!" A young beautiful woman with long ,curly ,red hair said approaching Alice.

"What is it Ms Smith?"Alice said not making eye contact with the woman.

"It's the crew miss, they noticed that we have company, _male_ company..."said the woman , extending the word "male"

"Oh yeah, well let me handle that..." said Alice and she moved to a high place in order for her crew to pay attention to her.

"Ladies, ladies please listen to me. " She shouts and everyone turns to look at her "You see these men, " she points to Jack and Gibbs "they are going to sail with us for just a small amount of time until we reach our destination. I present you Captain Jack Sparrow, whom I believe some of you have already met and Mr..."

"Gibbs!Joshemie Gibbs!" Gibbs said.

"Aye ,Mr Gibbs!Now get back to work you filthy coakcroaches!" Alice said at last .Oh how she loved giving orders to her crew.

The red-haired woman approached her again."So Al , would you mind giving me a head's up?"she says raising an eyebrow

"How many times must I ask you to call me _Captain Alice?"_Alice told her sounding annoyed.

"Oh come on, I've known you since we were bloody 3 years old! It's already hard to call you Captain in front of others , don't expect me to do the same when we're alone." Came the woman's response and Alice decided it not to fight it.

"Fine , Lucy... Then don't expect me to refer to you as my first mate either." the red-head rolled her eyes at her friends childish behavior.

"So how did the meeting with your father go?"she said deciding to change the subject.

"Well , I want to hear that!" Jack suddenly said approaching the girls.

"Ms Smith , this is Captain Jack Sparrow , Jack this is Ms Smith, my first mate."Alice introduced them.

"And childhood friend..."Lucy completed "A pleasure to meet you Captain." She gave her hand to Jack for him to shake it.

Jack just stared at the hand for a while then finally shook it.

A voice was heard from behind them. "Captain! Captain , do we have a course?"

Alice turned to Jack."Yes ,Captain do we have a course?"She said raising her eyebrows .

Jack took his compass in his hand and opened it. The arrow spinned a few times but then stopped. Jack stared at it and grinned, showing some of his golden teeth.

"Yes ,yes I believe we do..."

* * *

**\- THAT'S ALL FOLKS . REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR OPINION**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

The "Fury's" crew have been sailing for two days . It was now late at night and everyone was sleeping, except from Alice. She was standing at the deck of the ship , holding a bottle of rum and staring off to space.

When she was troubled only two things would calm her, her father(not her biological one) and rum. Since she didn't have the first one close to her anymore she drinked until she passed out every night. She would also sing a song her mother used to sing to her when she was a baby.

"Yo ho,yo ho, a pirate's life for me..."She began singing silently."We pilladge ,we plunder ,we riffle and lout-"

"-drink up me hearties yo ho!" Someone finished off for her."We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot ,drink up me hearties yo ho!" She turned around to see who it was. But of course, who else would it be? Captain Jack Sparrow...

"Boy, I love this song!"Jack said approaching her. "May I ask who taught you this song luv?"he asks raising his eyebrows.

"My mother used to sing it to me when I was young."Alice answered flatly.

"What is your mother's name? You skipped that part the other days..." Jack asked the girl.

"I don't think you remember her, Jack."came the girl's answer

"I never forget a lady's name. Now ,tell me what's her name?"Jack insisted and Alice decided to just tell him her name.

"Bernadette, Bernadette Green."

"Ahh yes , beautiful with long, messy red hair and a tiny waist... Of course I remember her! When I met her I was fascinated by her wild nature, something that's not very common for whores." Alice narrowed her eyes at his last comment. "You said she used to sing that song to you?"Jack continued , ignoring her glare

"Yes ,why?"Alice asked confused.

"I taught her that song you know...She had heard me humming it , she liked it so she asked me to teach her to sing it too."Alice stared with wide eyes at man ,who was sitting now next to her. She never thought that her mother and Jack were so close. She thought they hated each other, that her mother's pregnacy was nothing but an accident at her mother's work.

"The other days, you mentioned something about you having a father , what did you mean?"Jack asked her trying to look her in the eye.

Alice sighed before answering. "When my mother found out that she was pregnant she decided that she had no choice but to accept to marry a man that had proposed to her again and again in the past. It's not that she didn't like him, she just didn't love him ...He wasn't the one...I must say that although she was a whore, she was very romantic." she commented staring a little off into space then coming back to reality "Anyways, long story short they got married and after a few days my mother told the man that she was pregnant. By the time I was born, she had told him that I wasn't his daughter but someone else's but he didn't leave her. He stayed with her until the very end and he always treated me like I really were his." She sighed " I wish he was still here, I really miss him you know..." Alice said sadly ,tears began to form in her eyes but she refused to let one single tear drop.

"Well he might be Mr Perfect but I bet he didn't know how to use a sword..."Jack said standing up.

"Actually, he did .He also taught me how to use it."the girl answered , defending her 'father'.

"Then I bet than you wouldn't beat me in a sword fight..."Jack said challengingly.

Alice's head snapped to Jack's direction. "Of course I would!"She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world"And I can prove it."She took out her sword and pointed to Jack's direction.

"Hide that luv, you don't want me to hurt you."said Jack and he pushed her sword away.

"I think that you're the one that is going to be hurt..." With that she swang her sword to Jack's direction but he quickly took out his sword and prevented her from hitting him.

"Nice move!" Jack said a little surprised.

"I know."Alice answered with a huge grin on her face and then she attacked Jack once again.

Their little sword fight had began . Alice kept moving forward forcing Jack to back up but he was also defending himself succesfully . They kept on doing that for at least half an hour until they got tired and collapsed on the deck.

"I must admit Captain Sparrow, your moves are very impressive."Alice said breathing heavily.

"Same for ya luv..."Said Jack ,also seemingly exhausted.

They smiled at each things could work out for them after all...

* * *

**-REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Alice woke up to find herself on the hard floor of her ship's deck and a snoring Jack Sparrow lying next to her. She groaned in pain and grabbed her head with one hand as she began to feel the effects of a hangover.

"Had fun with your dad last night?" Said Lucy who was standing behind her , leaning on the wall and her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Some people say 'good morning' or 'how are you doing' but NO ! You must always be rude..." Alice said glaring at her friend.

"I'm your best friend, if I'm not sarcastic and offensive to you then who's going to be?"Answered the auburn-haired young woman smirking .

Silence fell between them as Alice chose not to speak to defend herself.

"When do you plan we get home?" Lucy said, now in a very serious tone eyeing her friend straight in the eye.

"What do you mean?This is my home now..."Alice answered pointing to her surroundings to make herself more clear.

"You must be joking...Al , this was fun but we're nothing but women, we don't belong here."

"And where do we belong?"Alice spat sounding a little angrier than she inteded to."Are we meant to be prostitutes that are satisfying random men just for a few pennies ?Or are we going to get married with a nice and proper man and_ settle down_?"She cringed at the thought of her being _settled down _. She wasn't that kind of a woman, she didn't need men to be happy , she only needed them to satisfy certain _needs _and nothing more!

Suddenly a canon shot was heard and a canon ball was about to pop right at the place Lucy and Alice were.

"Get down! Now!"Alice shouted and pulled her friend on the floor with her. The canon shot wasloud enough to wake the other members of the crew ,as well as Jack and Gibbs.

"Bloody hell..."Jack muttered under his breath as he grabbed his head in a simillar manner his daughter had done minutes ago.

"Mrs Baker, who the hell is attacking us?" Alice yelled to one of her crew members.

"It's the Royal Navy ma'am."Answered the woman causing Alice to frown confused.

"What does the fucking Navy want from us?"she didn't mess with the Royal Navy so why would they be attacking them?

"It may be partially because of me luv..."Jack hesitantly said and everyone turned their heads to his direction glaring at him.

" What. Do . You . Mean ?"Alice said angrily approaching him.

"I may have missed an appointment with the gallows once or twice..."Jack explains cringing.

Alice's eyes rolled and she sighed at the irresponsible pirate in front of her.

"God, I knew you were trouble..."She said angrily._ And to think I was beginning to like him... _She thought.

"Ladies!" Alice shouts at her crew "Come on, hurry up . All hands on deck. Take your positions and prepare yourselves for a battle! Move you useless harlots!" She yelled orders and went to grab her sword and her pistol .

_Now, let's get this party started..._

* * *

**_-REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jack began to walk away from the deck of the ship trying to be incognito, but failed . A -surprisingly- strong hand grabbed his arm forcing him to stay where he was.

"Ouch!"He said turing to face the person who held him only to find Alice glaring at him.

"Where do ya think you're going papa?"She said, sarcastically extending the word "papa".

"Nowhere luv, just went to fetch meself some rum t'was all..."He answered trying to escape her grip.

"Oh , I don't think so...You're the one responsible for this and I'm not willing to just let you get away with it!Now come , grab a rope."she pushed him forcefully towards a rope.

"Fine..."Jack said -like he was a child that was forced to do something he didn't want to- and grabbed a rope getting ready to attack the enemy's ship.

After Alice ordered them to do so, her crew ,Jack and herself fled to the enemy's ship. Lucy ,Gibbs and a few more members of the crew were left behind to mind the ship and load the canons.

Things were going really good for the pirates at first. They managed to kill many navy's men before they even were able to approach them.

Jack was impressed by Alice's fighting skills ,she was almost as good as he was. Suddenly he felt someone hitting him on the back of his head. His vision became blury and he collapsed on the floor.

...

**Alice's POV**

Stupid navy men . They were completely uselss...They were far too easy to beat ...

Why is Jack laying on the floor? And why doesn't he move? What's wrong with him?

"Jack! Come on ,stand up and -"

She didn't finish her sentence , someone had hit her head from behind and she collapsed on the floor.

* * *

**-I know it's small but I update everyday so... R-E-V-I-E-W I'M BEGGING YOU!**


	8. Chapter 8

**-New chap mateys ;)**

Chapter 8

Jack slowly opened his eyes. He didn't reckognise his surrondings but he could tell he was aboard a ship. His head ached -again- and he couldn't move. He then realised that he was tied up in a chair. He looked around him only to see Alice sitting also tied up in a chair unconsious.

"Alice !"He whispered. She didn't respond.

"Alice!" He said once again byt she didn't move .

"Bloody 'ell ,Alice wake up goddammit!" He said outloud this time and it seemed to work. Her head snapped up and her eyes were wide open.

"Well Mr Sparrow, thank you for waking up your accomplice yourself, otherwise I was going to ."Said someone , a man apparently , with British accent that was standing in a dark corner of the room they were in.

Both Jack and Alice turned their heads to see who the mysterious man was.

"Step forward so we can see your face you coward!"Alice yelled to the man.

"As you wish..."Said the man and moved forward.

Jack's eyes widened when he saw the man standing before him. Commodore James Norrington looking more _alive _than ever.

"James..."Alice said looking also surprised"I haven't seen you in years, we thought you were dead..."

"He was..."Jack muttered still surprised."How in the name of hell did you surive?And how do you know him?"He said turning in Alice's direction.

"It's a long story Sparrow, oh I'm sorry CAPTAIN Sparrow. "Norrington replied.

"And James and I know each other since I was a kid , he used to visit my father once a month. Then he became _Commodore_ Norrington and didn't have time to visit his old friends..."Alice said sounding a little angry with Norrington.

"Well I didn't have time because I was chasing the man that stands beside you in the seven seas."James said pointing with his head to Jack.

"Until you were stupid enough to pass through that storm."Jack replied only to receive a glare from Norrington.

"Well the past is the past, and I can assure you that you're not here so that we could have a reunion." Says James , changing the subject " I was informed that you were heading to Isla de rubinus .And I have orders to go there and take the treasure to offer it to his Majesty the King.""both pirates stare at him wide-eyed.

"Oh I don't think so James... Redbeard's Treasure is mine!"Said Alice."So go back to your King and tell him you failed."

"And then you'll be hanged."Jack completed.

"Or you lead me to this place, I take the treasure and I forget about the fact that I should arrest you both and take you to London to be hanged."came Norrington's reply.

Suddenly screams and gunshots could be heard from outside. Lucy kicked the door of the room James ,Alice and Jack were in, sword and pistol in hand. Lots of other women got inside and attacked Norrington.

In the meantime Lucy tried to release Jack and Alice. Once they were free once again they run to the deck ,grabbed a rope and fled back to their ship. The other women soon followed them and the crew quickly set sails.

"Good Lord, you're here !"Gibbs greeted both of them."We thought we lost you!"he added

"Set sails sailors! We have to reach Isla de rubinus sooner than the bloody navy men do!" Alice ordered her crew and they all did as they were told.

* * *

**-Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was now late at night , Jack ,Alice,Gibbs and Lucy were asleep but no member of the Fury's crew were sleeping. A very specific bad-tempered and rebel-ish member of the crew ,by the name of Katherine Hanks had gathered the whole crew to talk.

"Well ladies,"Katherine began" I gathered you here today 'cause there's somethin really important we need to talk about, and we don't want the Captain or the first mate to know about this."

"What is it that you want to tell us Kath?"Asked a woman.

"We have to commit a mutiny."Katherine said as it was the simplest thing she could say.

"What? Why? There's no need to commit a mutiny!" The other women started to protest.

"Ladies, ladies please listen to me." Katherine interrupted them "Think about it, how many times both the Captain and her bloody first mate were rude and offensive to us ? " The rest of the crew started to process what she was saying and figured she was partially right. Alice and Lucy were rude to the crew most of the time.

"And wot about this, " Katherine continues "those men that are aboard the ship. The rule simply states 'No men allowed'! The captain was very strict about keeping this rule and she simply broke it herself !How an you trust someone that changes her mind so easily ?"

"Right !" Some women exlaimed.

"And so we shall commit a mutiny!" Said an other woman.

"Aye!"Said all the women together and run to the deck holding their swords and their pistols.

Jack was sleeping on deck , hand holding an empty bottle of rum. He was dreaming that his beloved Pearl was finally released, that he had the ability to rule the seas once more. He wanted to never wake up ,to keep on sleeping forever. Unfortunately, he did woke up by the sound of women yelling and climbing up the stairs to get to the deck.

Jack got up abruptly to see what was happening. A banch of women flooded the deck ,yelling and waving their swords in the air. Two of them were holding Gibbs and another two of them were holding Lucy . Some other women approached Jack. He quickly got his sword out of its case in order to defend himself. They were too many of them and he was caught by surprise, it was inevitable that he would be captured as well.

"The ship is ours!"Katherine yelled.

At that moment the door from Alice's cabin was slowly opened making a "squeel". Alice's heavy fotsteps were heard as she slowly approached the deck. She finally stood still and stared at her crew disapprovingly.

Everyone stood silent , looking up at her almost looking scared by her prescence.

Alice sighed and began to speak."Ladies, I must say I'm really disappointed ." She began " All this time everthing was going so well, I didn't know I actually gave you a reason to commit a mutiny, but I guess I was wrong."She continued, like a mother scolding her child.

Everyone except from Katherine were looking at the floor feeling embarrased ."So, who is your leader? Step ahead , show yourself."She asks.

"I believe it's me Captain..."Katherine said and stepped forward.

"Ahh of course... Ms Hanks. And what are your requests may I ask?"Alice said trying to sound calm. She never liked that woman and Katherine never liked her.

"Aye I do have a request Captain, and that is to take Ms Smith's place and become your first mate. Otherwise I'm afraid I will be forced to kill her, Mr Gibbs and your _father _ma'am." As soon as she said the world _father _and pointed to Jack everyone's mouth was agape and their eyes widened. Alice had forgot that her crew didn't know about that.

"Now Ms Hanks there's no need to threaten anyone, your requirments will be fulfilled. From now on you take Ms Smith's place and Lucy- I mean Ms Smith will take yours..."Alice said avoiding to make eye contact with Lucy ,but she did see Katherine smirking triumphantlly and she literatelly wanted to kill her right there, right then.

"What?!" Lucy said furious still on the grip of the other two women."Al ,how can you do that?!"She yelled again and Alice still avoided her gaze."Look at me when I'm talking to you Al "Lucy said even more angry and tried to approach Alice but was stopped by the women's grip.

"Now ladies, get back to sleep. We have to wake up early tomorrow..." Alice said and moved back to her cabin castling one last glance at Lucy's direction. Their eyes locked for a moment and both of their facial characteristics were loosened a little but then Alice turned immediantly away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alice entered her cabin , closed the door behind her and locked it. She ,then, leaned against it and collapsed on her feet . Sighing she threw her head back and scanned the room ,trying to spot a bottle of rum . She found one and stood up to reach it . She opened it with her teeth , sat on her chair, placed her legs at a table and took a large gulp of her rum.

Suddenly a knock on the door was heard. Alice ignored it at first but then the knock was heard again.

"Leave me! I'm not in the mood..." She shouted at the stranger behind the closed door.

"Open the door luv, don't make me break it."Jack said trying to sound a little threatening but .

Alice sighed and walked towards the door.

"What do ya want?"She said flatly glaring at him .

"May I come in?"He asks.

"No."She replies coldly and tries to close the door but Jack's hand prevents her from doing so.

"Come come luv , I just want a bottle of rum tis all..."Jack pleads , looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Ahh fine..." She sighs "But only one ! I have a feeling it's going to be a rough night ..."She stepped aside and let Jack in while drinking another gulp from her rum.

"How does it feel?"Jack asked after a while raising an eyebrow.

"How does what feel?"Alice asked confused.

Jack takes a sip from his own bottle of rum before answering "Being Captain of a ship that you love so much, have a proper crew and sail the seas happily ,thinking that everything's alright and suddenly there's a mutiny against you."

"Ahh that.." She sighs again " Well it's not very nice but that's not what I'm concered about."Alice answered finishing of her bottle of rum and fetching another one.

"Ahh , " Jack exclaims realising what's wrong "you feel bad for making your first mate a woman you don't like . In fact, you gave her your best friend's position..."Jack said sitting on a chair and also placing his legs on the table._Women...always taking things too seriously..._ he thought.

"Why do you care anyway?" The girl half-shouts" None of these concern you."she said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Jack ignored her question and continued."If you want my opinion, make that silly little nit , your new first mate walk the plank and apologise to your friend,whatever her name ?"

Silence fell between them and Alice seemed to consider Jack's words. Was he right ? Should she apologise to Lucy and make that skank Katherine walk the bloody plank? No , she wouldn't apologise, why should she? She and Lucy had said that they would forget everything about their friendship as long as they were aboard "Calypso's Fury" but she seemed to forget about it.

"Well, I should be going now..."Jack broke the silence "Leave you to your thoughts an' all."He said and walked towards the door.

"Jack! Wait... "she shouts.

He turned to look at her questioningly. She was staring at him with huge chestnut brown eyes.

"Stay." she wispered and he smiled.

"Anything ya say luv."

* * *

**-Guys I'm being very serious, if you _want _me to continue this REVIEW or else I'll stop updating**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 13

The next morning Alice woke up with a terrible headache. Last night she had drunk way too much, and the conversation she and Jack had didn't help either for her to stop drinking. She tried to get out of bed but failed . She got dizzy and fell back to bed letting out a sigh. She stood up once again, slowly this time, got dressed and walked out off her cabin.

As soon as she got out she was blinded by the sun."Bloody hell!" She cursed under her breath and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Feelin' betteh luv? A low voice was heard behind her. It was Jack.

"No , not really..."She said rubbing her temples.

"Have you considered the things we said last night?"He whispered in her ear.

"Indeed I have..." She said while scanning the deck to find Lucy. She wasn't there.

"Ms Hanks!" She called for her new first mate.

"Aye Captain!"Katherine responed.

"Is everyone aboard?"Alice asked

"No ma'am , I'm afraid not. Ms Smith is still sleeping."Came Kath's reply.

_That is weird... She always wakes up in the crack of dawn._ Alice thought." Well someone should go down there and wake her ." She ordered" And tell 'er to come to my cabin, I need to have a word with her..."She moved back to her cabin taking a final glance at Jack who was looking at her.

-xXXx-

_Knock , Knock, Knock_

"Come in!" Alice answered .

Lucy opened the heavy door and slowly walked inside glaring at Alice.

"Ahh Ms Smith, you did us the honour of waking up?"She sat up at her chair looking her friend straight in the eye.

"What do you want ,_Captain_?"Lucy said , saying the word "Captain" with venom.

"Ahh so you needed to lose your place as my first mate to finally call me Captain?"Alice commented smirking.

Lucy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Is there a reason you asked to see me Capt'n'?" She said annoyed.

"Actually, there is. "Alice got serious "I-I wanted to s-say .. I'm s-sorry..." She said looking at her hands.

"I'm sorry what did ya say?"Lucy said smirking ,knowing that her friend was too proud to apologise.

"Don't make me say that twice!'She said glaring at Lucy.

"Come come Al, admit it..."The red-head pleaded.

"Fine! I'm bloody sorry okay?Now get the hell out of my cabin!"Alice shouted angrily.

"Aye aye Capt'n'!" Lucy said and left the cabin laughing.

_God, I hate that girl..._Alice thought and left her cabin too.

* * *

**-A/N We all know what it's like to have a best friend , don't we? REVIEW mateys **


End file.
